Contrast
by PopcornNinja
Summary: He is just a normal boy, plain and average. But when one discovers they are missing their true potential, what do they do? They chase it. To bad he chased it right through dimensions, but into the Bount Arc of Bleach. Can he survive a perverted Zanpakuto, angry Hollows and the job of saving those who died in the Arrancar Arc? MaleOC! Slash later on Rated T for Foul Language.
1. A Depressing Prologue

**MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

I would tell you my name.

But it doesn't matter.

It never did. Not when I was born, surrounded by other screaming infants. Not when I said my first word, like so many others. Not when I learned to read at the same time everyone else.

I was just a face lost in the sea of people.

I was the most generic kid ever. I had average grades, had boring friends and I had a cookie-cutter family. My life was boring. And not in a 'Oh I just got my cell phone taken' way. It was much more like a 'Oh god why do I bother existing' boring.

Boring, Average, Mediocre, Standard, Garden Variety, BORING.

I was 16 when I figured out how repulsively normal I was. Unfortunately, It didn't just appear as a thought one day. In fact it happened on a day like any other. I was on a date with my girlfriend, and we went to the park just down the road from my house. We fed pigeons together, watching them coo while sitting on the playground. Finally, at the end of the night, we watched a movie at the same movie theater we had gone to on every date. I walked her home, like we'd always done, and said goodnight.

But that night was different. My girlfriend Laura faced me with barely concealed distain, fury laced across her fair face. She was normally nice-looking, but if looks could kill, I would have been dead ten times over already.

"So." She said, her brown eyes glaring. "Are you ever going to kiss me?"

I paused. Kissing? I had never actually considered kissing my girlfriend. And yes, I know what you're thinking. I realize that I am a teenage boy and I _should _want to do... those things. And no, nothing is wrong with me.

I think I'm too innocent for my own good.

I mean, Laura and I went on dates and held hands occasionally. Though, kissing didn't seem all appealing to me. It's not like I didn't like my girlfriend. The only thing about being intimate is that its just so awkward. It's basically sharing DNA with someone. Besides, 16 is only a teenager still time for mistakes and all! I was really confused. Laura wanted to be, what my poor innocent mind thought to be as, sexual with me. So even though I was flipping shit on the inside, I looked her in the eyes and said with discern;

"No."

I could tell that was the wrong thing to say. Her face became a blotted pink, as if someone had hit her in the face with a baseball bat lathered in CoverGirl.

"No? You've got to be kidding me! We have been dating for TWO MONTHS!" She thrust a finger at my chest. "You have done nothing more than HOLD my HAND. I have waited. I watched the movies, I made the moves, I fed those STUPID birds!"

I fought back the urge to inform her that the birds were probably smarter than her, but I decided that was not the best idea.

She let out a feral groan. "I'm fucking done. Dating you... Its like dating a cardboard box. You're empty. You have no personality, no drive, no urge to do anything! You literally are an emotionless brick." She stared at me, her eyes filled with malice. She suddenly gave a bitter smile, scoffing slightly."You're are going to die alone. You are going to die alone with no one because you're boring and have nothing setting you out from the crowd. Go die."

And with a swing of the cold screen door, I was left outside in the dark.

That night...I vowed I wouldn't be boring anymore.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi. I'm probably the laziest writer ever.**

**There will be a lot of things going on with this story. My male OC who I have yet to give a name to is probably the most fun to write about. The complexities of his personality have... yet to be determined. He will be entering during the Bount Arc in Bleach mostly because I am too lazy to write about Ichigo and Rukia at the beginning and I don't think it would be wise to make them meet at the beginning. Also, I really like the Arrancar. Actually that's a lie. I only like about, say half, of the total Arrancar and I kind of want to skip right to them. A lot of people die at that point, and I really want to save them. Also, there will be a poll in the reviews.**

**What should my OC's name be?**

**Rules: It must be Japanese and, if possible, please include the meaning. Nothing too dark okay?**

**Sayonara**


	2. A Strange Man and Crossroads

**MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

* * *

I should have been asleep.

In fact, I believe that I was at that point. The only thing wrong with this situation, was that I was not in my bed.

I was in a large white expanse. It was never ending, leading on forever until my eyes got black spots from staring too long. I was lying down on my back, wearing my everyday jeans and t-shirt instead of my pajamas. Getting up into a sitting position, I rubbed my sore blue eyes. Well, at least I got rid of the black spots. I looked around for a few more minutes but I couldn't see anything.

And then there was him.

At least I assume it was a guy.

He was a tall, humanoid shape. I couldn't see any of his features, though it wasn't because of lighting. To be honest, he looked somewhat akin to Truth from Full Metal Alchemist. He smirked at me, with what I assumed was a friendly stance.

"So." He said nonchalantly, his light voice reverberating across the expanse. "This is it huh? Too bad really. I mean, you had just decided to be different." He turned to me, a look a pity on his non-existent face. "Serial killers are bitch, am I right?"

"Serial killers?" I asked him, fear twisting itself up in my gut. "What do you mean?"

He cringed. "Oh right. You were asleep." He went back to smirking. "Some son of a bitch broke into your house when you were sleeping. Ganked you right in your bed." He stopped at the sight of my confusion. "You're dead, dude."

I'm not going to lie. I freaked out.

"I'm dead? Oh god! Mom and Dad and Cristal-"

"Are alive. Calm your tits" I calmed slightly. "The police were called. Too late for you though."

I tilted my head slightly. "Sh-Shouldn't I be in heaven?"

He laughed loudly. "Please, after you went through such a beautiful moment of understanding? The universe couldn't simply let you die like that. Not even."

"Your point?" I cried exasperatingly, throwing my arms into the air.

"You have options. We can't just throw you back into your world after you've been killed. So here we are. Crossroads."

He snapped his fingers and many shimmering mirrors appeared. I stared in awe. There must have been at least a thousand in the space, all wibbling around like jellyfish. The man walked over to me and pulled me off the ground, quickly leading me to one of the mirrors. Inside was the weirdest thing; And episode of the show _Heroes_ playing on loop.

"This universe maybe?" He questioned, before shaking his head. "No. You'd need the genetics to make it big there. Besides, what power could we give you that wasn't already there? You wouldn't even make a dent in the storyline. Killed by Sylar maybe."

He pulled me to another one, this one showing _Supernatural_. "This one? Actually, Castiel would kill you first. Or a demon would posses you. You know, you have a fragile mind. Not that it would matter. No one stays dead in that fucking show."

He walked me through several more, each one with less interest. "_Doctor Who_? Nah, too many timelines. _Naruto_? Oh don't even get me started on the snake pedophile. Not to mention half the people in there could kick your ass."

Whoever this guy was, he wasn't the guy for boosting one's self-esteem.

"Fuck _Homestuck_. That shit is confusing. Though on the other hand, Jake English is pretty hot. Ib is way too short a story. No chance of specialty there. _Hetalia_? I don't even want to get into that clusterfuck of a mess. _Yu-Gi-Oh_? DUDE THAT SHIT IS ABOUT A CHILDREN'S CARD GAME!"

He turned to me, anger forgotten momentarily. Taking a deep breath, he lead me to another mirror. It was slightly different from the others, being taller and wider in comparison. A familiar scene of people in long black cloaks with special Katana, fighting off white masked creatures appeared in my line of vision.

"_Bleach by Tite Kubo_." He sighed contently. "What do you think? You've seen every episode. Good place to become special."

I stared in awe. I lifted my arm to touch it but my hand grazed through, somewhat like water.

"Go on." He said, nudging my arm playfully. "You want adventure? To be different? Go on. Make a change in there."

I stepped forward to go through but paused, turning to stare at the strange man that had just given me a chance.

"Why? Why has the universe given me a second chance?" I asked, my body strangely become more stiff as we talked.

He smiled patting my shoulder. He suddenly sobered, staring through my eyes as if he could see my very soul.

"It's because you're special."

I smiled.

"Now, the guys in Bleach are hot so get some of that would you?" He smirked

I paled. "I'm not gay!"

"Yeah. And I'm god."

I reached forward and grasped his arm. "Who are you?"

Smirking, he threw me into the mirror, causing me to spiral through the waves of space and time. Loud, strong words rumbled through the portal reaching my poor, shocked body.

"_**I'm you.**_"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**What do you think? I'm really hoping that I'll be bringing you all a chapter every Friday. I have been lousy in the past for updates, but now that my second semester is starting I'm a lot less stressed. This is a really fun little project for me and I'd love any input you have for the story. I'm unsure if my character should be involved in any ships and input would be appreciated.**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to _Black Cat Angel _For giving me my first review. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Keep on keeping on.**

**Continued Poll: What Should My Oc's Name Be?**

**Rules: Must be in Japanese and meaning preferable. Thank You!**


	3. I Have Bad Luck (And A Concussion)

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!**

* * *

Waking up in strange places is really annoying.

And unfortunately it was becoming my newest habit.

"Ow!" I complained as I pull myself off the ground. My body shrieked in protest at my sudden movement, blood rushing to my head. I dusted myself off and stood up, head aching as I went.

I was in a park. Long green grass and a cheap plastic playground lay a few feet away. If the strange man I'd seen was telling the truth, I would suppose that I was somewhere in Karakura Town, Japan. Excitement bubbled in my stomach in realization that I was in the show that I had idolized for most of my life. Sighing in content, I crossed my arms over my chest.

_**"So. Where to?"**_

I nearly jumped out of my skin before realizing I'd heard that voice before.

"Universe guy? Is that you?" I said aloud.

_**"No. It's Gandhi."**_ I could hear the sarcasm rolling off his words. _**"Of course its me idiot! Who else can talk to you inside your mind?"**_

"Uh... My conscience?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

_**"Pfft, no. You're your own conscience."**_ He chuckled. _**"I am you, remember?"**_

"Me?"

_**"Yes Nimrod, we've gone over this! I am thou, thou art I, must I go all Izanagi Persona on you?"**_ He cried.

"No. I got it." I assured, though in reality I had no idea what he actually meant.

_**"Ugh. To make it easier for you, and to stop people from thinking you're insane, can you talk to me with thoughts instead of words? There is a lady over there who is staring at you my friend, and not in the good way."**_

I looked a little to my left, where a woman was staring at me. Ah. I was talking to myself. Oops.

_"Is this better?"_ I thought mentally.

_**"Yes. Much better."** _He affirmed.

I stood there for a moment, realizing what I was doing. I was in the middle of Karakura Town, I had been standing in the same place for five minutes and I was talking to myself. Great. I needed a new agenda. And a psychiatrist.

_"Before we get going, what can I call you, me?"_ I asked the man.

**_"Dude, really?"_**

_"Yes."_

_**"Fine. My name is _."**_

_"Sorry." _I said._ "Didn't catch that."_

** "My name is _."** He said slowly, as if talking to a child.

I paused momentarily. I couldn't hear his name. That didn't make any sense. Unless... Unless...

_"No! You couldn't be-"_

_**"I absolutely fucking am."**_

_"You're my-" _

_**"Zanpakuto. Right on the money boy-o!"**_

I going to risk my pride and self-esteem by admitting I had a small fanboy meltdown on the inside. I mean, come on! I was in Bleach, one of the longest and best Japanese animations ever, and I had my own Zanpakuto?

_**"Yep!"**_ He exclaimed, popping the "P" sound. **_"All you need to do now is activate me and get some training from Urahara!"_**

_"Urahara? You mean the pervert?"_ I asked him.

**_"The ATTRACTIVE pervert."_** He clarified, smirk evident in the tone of his voice.

_"Do you insist on making sexual comments about other guys?"_ I sighed in frustration.

_**"Yes. There are hot guys in this show!"**_ He cried excitedly. **_"I mean, have you seen Grimmjow's abs? You could cut diamonds with those things."_**

I blushed.

_"Stop it!"_

_**"Dude, I'm you. That means YOU find them attractive too. So hah. You're gayer than a rainbow."**_

I blushed again.

_"Am not!"_

**_"Are too!"_**

_"Am not!"_ I screamed.

_**"Am not!"**_

_"Are too!"_

_**"HAH!"**_ My Zanpakuto yelled in my head.

I gave up, shaking my head. I sat down on the grass again, head in my hands. Why did I have an extremely sexual Zanpakuto spirit? Why was I even here? What did I have to change? If I was somewhere in the Bount Arc like my inner had mentioned, wasn't I ridiculously to the Arrancar Arc? Like a few months to a year close?

_**"Yeah. About then."**_ My inner said.

Well that explained that. I was just going to have to find Urahara and get training, if he listened to me. Now maybe I could even meet Ichigo and-

**"WELL, WELL, WHAT HAVE WE HERE?"**

I really hoped that wasn't what I thought it was.

_**"Nope. You're fucked, dude."**_

I turned my shaking head to the right and lo and behold, in front of my eyes, was a Hollow.

* * *

**"OH BEAUTIFUL!"** The Hollow shrieked, it's mask warping to move with its shape.

It was tall; much taller than me. It must have been at least 4 times my size (Just in case you're wondering I'm 5'6". Yeah, I know. I'm short. Shut up.). It stood on 4 legs, it body as black as obsidian. It's face was... difficult to look at. Large, gaping eye holes were evident above its sharp teeth, each one gleaming white.

I was pretty much about to have a heart attack.

**"I LOVE PREY THAT NOTICES ME FIRST!"** It cackled, jaw widening exponentially. **"I CAN JUST,"** It leaned down to sniff me, **"SMELL THE REIATSU ON YOUR** **CRUSHABLE HUMAN SOUL."**

I did the most normal reaction I could think of.

I ran. I didn't get very far.

The beast reached forward and swiped a massive foreleg at me. I didn't duck fast enough and flew across the park, crashing into the plastic swing set. My body hurt really badly, as if I'd been hit by a truck. I had a small cut on my head that was bleeding into my eyes. Squinting in pain, I looked up to the face of the Hollow with badly veiled horror and fear.

**"GO AHEAD, PETTY HUMAN. SCREAM. NO ONE WILL FIND YOU." **

I gulped, shakily reaching a hand down to my side, a plan creeping into the non-panic ridden part of my mind.

**"NOW SIT DOWN AND LET ME FEAST!"** It shrieked, reaching towards me, teeth gleaming.

_**"DO IT, DUDE!"**_my inner screamed.

Just before the Hollow ate me, I plunged deep into my soul. I remembered every happy memory I'd ever had. Every moment I'd felt special or wanted, loved and cared for. I delved far into the recesses of my mind before finding one name. That one name that would change my life forever.

_"Cleanse, Kira Tenshi."_

* * *

Time slowed down, my arm suddenly taking the materializing weight of a sword. I longed to take a peek at my newly found Zanpakuto, but I had a more pressing matter to deal with.

I slashed blindly in front of me, hearing a surprised roar from the Hollow. The weapon felt natural for me to use, almost like an extension of my arm. Jumping away from the Hollow's mouth, I huffed in disdain.

**"WHAT?"** It screamed. **"ANOTHER SOUL REAPER? GOOD. THEY ARE MUCH MORE DELICIOUS!"**

It swiped at me once more, but I had the foresight to roll away. My vision was blurry, I had probably received from the playground landing. I dodged several more times, vision fading more and more. I was way too dizzy. I couldn't hold out for much longer.

_**"Hey. Good job calling on me dude. I love the whole 'Not Dying' strategy but we have to fight back."**_ Kira Tenshi smirked mentally, undisturbed by my dire situation.

_"And how do you suggest that Jackass?"_

_**"Three O'Clock." **_He said smoothly, calmness reverberating from his voice._**  
**_

I turned in the direction he's stated, slicing the Hollow's front arm off, the appendage falling to the grass below. It howled in both pain and anger and went after me again.

_**"Two O'Clock!"**_

I sliced again, the other arm detaching.

_**"Good job, dude. Just aim for the skull mask! End him!"**_

Even though my eyesight was blurring horribly and that I'd never actually fought a live object before, a raised my blade far over my head. With all of the might I could muster, I stabbed downwards, black blood spraying as the Hollow let out its dying scream. I shoved my sword in harder, to assure it was dead, and then fell over in exhaustion.

My eyesight was nearly gone and my body begged for sleep. The last thing I saw before I passed out, was a smirking man wearing wooden clogs and a very familiar hat.

* * *

Author's Note:

Kira Tenshi: _**Wow, wonder who that is.**_

PopcornNinja: Shut up asshole.

So yeah. Since I've only got 1 REVIEW (Got 3 favorites though. Thanks!) I came up with a name myself. Kira Tenshi and My OC's appearances will be elaborated in the next installment. I suck at writing fight scenes so... yeah. I really like this story *cough* Biast *cough*. Any who, My OC is bisexual and there will be crossdressing in the future. Why? Ummm... *struggles for answer* The plot. Seriously there is a reason.

There is going to be no disclaimer on this story unless my OC wants to say 'Hi'. After all, this is fanfiction. I clearly don't own it. At the moment, there is no pairing set for my character but I am considering some fanboy idolization and Yuroichi having fun. *cough* crossdressing *cough*.

Next Chapter up soon.

I like to think Kira is kind of my inner personality. (The one that isn't like Castiel from Supernatural on the outside.)

Also, please check out my friend LawlessComprehension who is making a series about anthropomorphic websites. It'll be fun. I swear.

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEWING IS MY LIFE**

**Kira Tenshi = Killer Angel**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**SinEnclair  
Black Cat Angel  
TSoL iNSaNITY  
Zero Von Hellsing**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Dues Ex Machinas and Hot Perverts

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW! PLEASE READ! MUCH VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU!  
**

* * *

It was cute the first two times, but the third time waking up in a strange place is just annoying.

I was on a beach, and there was soft, white sand everywhere. It felt nice between my feet, unlike the coarse, rocky sand I'd seen on a trip with my family. I giggled a little bit. I was giddy with somewhat childish glee over the fact that the sand was so soft. I'm so mature. Standing up, I ran my hand through my hair. The sky was a blindingly bright white, as if painted on.

I noticed that, not far from me, the sand ended and became a sparkling blue ocean. I could hear the waves crashing on the shore, the scent of salt water in the air. I could see small birds on the horizon, cawing in glee. This entire atmosphere made me feel... happy. Comforted.

**"Do you like it?"**

I turned to see a strange man.

He was tall, at least six feet. He had short, ruffled blond hair and a friendly smile. His eyes were a bright turquoise, sparkling with laughter. as if he were thinking of a funny joke. He was well built, but not overly buff, with a long and lean look to him. He wore plain white clothing, a blazer on his shoulders.

**"It wasn't like this a while ago."** He said, walking to me. **"It used to white. Like an abyss. It changed the night you... kicked the bucket, I should say."**

I stared him. This was the freaking universe guy? This was Kira Tenshi?

**"Yeah."** He replied to my thought, a goofy grin stretching across his face. **"In the flesh! Or in the non-flesh if you want to get technical. Like the look? Chose it myself."**

"You look... good." I shrugged, kind of preturbed by the whole situation.

**"Thanks, dude! By the way, nice job pulling my Shikai form out of nowhere. You could have just pulled my regular form."**

I paused, tilting my head in confusion.

"Your Shikai form? Wouldn't I have had to make your original form appear first?"

**"Nah man. You're special." **He smirked, somewhat haughtily.** "So naturally, you're Zanpakuto is special. Which is me!"**

I was still somewhat dazed by all this information.

**"Tell you what,"** Kira said, throwing an arm around my shoulders, **"I'll tell you more when you get the really hot pervert to train you."**

I blushed, mentally waving off his last comment.

"Urahara?" I questioned.

**"Yes, Nimrod. Now, I have to, uh, tell you something."** Kira said a little nervously. **"I also made some, uh, changes to your appearance."**

I stopped halfway through my thoughts. Changed my appearance? I really hoped he didn't mean what I thought he meant.

**"NO! No."** He chuckled.** "I didn't change you into a girl, if that's what you mean. I simply altered your appearance. You look good I swear!"**

I smiled in relief.

**"I made sure of it myself."** He teased, slightly lecherously. **"Kidding! Kidding!"**

I just punched him in the shoulder, shaking my head.

"Okay." I told Kira. "I'm ready to wake up now."

**"Alright, one more thing."** He smiled nervously. **"Please don't freak the fuck out when you wake up. Bad idea, dude."**

"Why?" I ground out through my teeth.

**"Just don't. And please don't kill anyone. Bye!"** He said as he faded away.

"Wait I-" And off I floated into the realm of consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, I was duct taped to a chair.

Fun, right?

My head hurt something fierce, as though I'd been thrown into something. Oh right, I had encountered that Hollow. I killed it, but not before it had given me a concussion. Great.

I didn't know where I was. I was surrounded by several different kinds of candy and to my right, there was a cash register covered in Kanji numbers. The lights were on, but the door had a 'Please Come Back Later' sign, so I assumed I was in a store. This was fine. If I could just get rid of the duct tape around my wrists, I could maybe escape.

Looking down at myself, I nearly had a heart attack. My worst nightmare was just sitting there, barely concealed by the tape.

"WHY IN THE FUCK AM I WEARING A DRESS?!" I screamed, myself blushing quite profusely.

_**"Yeah that was the thing I told you not to freak out about."** _Kira chortled, trying (and failing) to hold back laughter.

The dress was simple, reaching my knees. It had the same cut as Rukia's white dress, the one from the beginning of the anime. It was a light pink color, which was horrifying enough, and someone had put a thin layer of nail polish on my nails. Horrifying.

"I will kill the person who did this. I will skin them alive and feed them to a Hollow." I breathed, my anger and embarrassment showing through in my tone.

_**"Have fun fixing your dignity dude."**_ Kira chuckled.

"I hate you!" I yelled at him, ignoring the mind link.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat the people who saved you?" A new voice, one full of insightful trickery, interrupted.

I turned and saw every protagonist's worst nightmare in front of my eyes. The one that most people want to kill and hug at the same time. The one who had a very unique fashion sense and an asshole complex. You guessed it.

I saw Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara and Yuroichi Shihoin had entered the room. Kisuke was wearing his normal attire, as was the latter.

"Now, why don't you tell us who you are?" He smiled from under the brim of his hat.

"I don't know. Can you tell me why I'm wearing a dress?" I bit back sarcastically.

"Why you clothes were in tatters! Yuroichi-san over here," He motioned to Yuroichi, who was behind him, "She couldn't let some poor girl walk around without clothes! That would be awful."

_"Girl? Girl? THEY THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL?"_ I screamed inside my head.

All the answer I got was Kira Tenshi laughing his ass of inside my skull.

"Oh yes that would be horrible." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "If I was actually a fucking GIRL!"

"What?" Urahara said, his smirk gone.

"I am a guy! Now untie me so I can get this stupid dress off!"

There was silence. Perfect silence, the kind that screams in your ears at night.

And then he laughed.

"Oh my! Dearest apologies, my boy." Urahara grinned. "The hair and the jawline... it's a 50/50 situation. We tried."

Yuroichi, who is now my favourite person, slapped Urahara in the head. She walked to me, cutting the duct tape that bound my arms and legs. Man, that was going to leave some painful marks. Helping me up, she smiled lecherously.

"Sorry for the mix up, but you do look really feminine. On the bright side, you definitely have the hips for that dress." She smirked, patting me on the shoulder.

The color drained from my face.

"Thank you."

There was a mirror on the wall across from me. Turning my head slightly, I gasped.

Unlike in my past life, where my features were bland and unnoticeable, I looked like main character material. My hair went a little past my ears, the tresses a ruffled silver color. My eyes were large, a sparkling blue shade on my irises. I was short, as mentioned before, and had kind of childish features. As nice as I looked, I kind of wanted to punch Kira in the face.

I looked like an Uke.

"So Yuroichi, can I have my clothes back? I would really-

She gasped, and I threw a hand over my mouth, realizing what I had done. Did I just say that?

"How do you know my name?" She she questioned, her blade suddenly against my neck. I gulped loudly, wishing for some Dues Ex Machina shit to save me.

**"Well, now we all have questions don't we?"** A familiar voice said to my side.

I couldn't believe that had actually worked.

"KIRA! I may have severely fucked up just then!" I shrieked, the metal of Yuriochi's blade tightening. "Big time!"

**"Release him, please. He may be an idiot but I don't think he want's to die a second time."**

Reluctantly, Yuroichi released me, keeping a ready fighting stance next to Urahara. He also had his blade out and had gone from 'I'm a creepy pedophile', to 'I will ripped your intestine's out your nose'.

Kira was just standing next to me, wearing the same white attire he was earlier. His blue eyes were twinkling with mischief, as if he was hiding something. All of a sudden he turned to me.

**"You know, you look pretty hot in a dress."** He said smirking.

I cringed.

"Oh god no. That is the worst kind of selfcest."

**"But don't you ship-"**

"We don't talk about that." I deadpanned through gritted teeth.

Urahara and Yuroichi were still standing there, no doubt confused about the situation.

**"Ah! The hot pervert and the cat lady! Don't we have a tale for you!"**

* * *

**"My name is Kira Tenshi. I am this lad's Zanpakuto."** He smirking, throwing a thumb in my direction.

I gritted my teeth. I really hope Kira had a damn good cover story.

**"We, have no idea where we are. We have amnesia."** His eyes flashed dangerously as he elbowed me. **"So, naturally, we asked around and you two came up somewhere. We were on our way here when chuckleface over here decided to play with the hollow."**

"Oh! Well in that case, what can we help you with?" Kisuke grinned, a playful look in his eye.

"Well," I began. Think, think. "I'm on a mission. I don't remember what for, but lives are at stake. I need... training. Eventually Bankai if I'm lucky. I only have," When was I again? "A little less then a year."

Kisuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Oddly specific. I'll take the bait. What is your name, anyway?"

I stopped. I couldn't just use my name from my last life. It was boring! Also not Japanese... If only I could remember from any words from that Japanese class I took...

"My name is Tsuiseki Unmei. But you can just call me Seki." I decided, those words suddenly appearing in my brain.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Kira smiling.

"Chasing Fate, huh Seki-san? Very waxing poetic." He smiled. "Lot's of power in names, wouldn't you say?"

I nodded, unsure of where this conversation was going. Luckily, Kira stepped in faster than you could say 'Yaoi Paddles'.

**"So, in conclusion, it would best to train my little dude here. What do you say?"** Kira threw and arm around Yuroichi.

And in the most foreseeable way, they both grinned as If sharing a secret.

"Why the hell not?" Urahara smirked, guiding me to wear the entrance to the training ground was. "Training starts now."

He pushed me down the hole. I gulped. I was so going to die.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi.**

**Pissy Author Time.**

**I only have 5 reviews. 1 of which is a friend that I know already. I'm so sad. I actually haven't made a story more that 1.5K words. I was so proud of myself! But no. 169 views, 5 reviews. *sigh***

**On a happier, less bitchy note; I LOVE MY REVIEWS!**

**I love you guys. I have found a name. Tsuiseki Unmei or (In English) Chasing Fate. FORESHADOWING! Yeah, I'm not exactly known for my subtlety. I am going to be saving our beloved Espada. At least, some of them anyway. I am not saving the spoon head asshole. I detest him.**

**I've taken Japanese classes. Kinda cool, right?**

**Oh bitchy, bitchy me.**

**Seki-chan had a stroke of luck with using Kira Tenshi and is no where near the power he needs. Just in case you're wondering.**

_**Tsuiseki: Did you just call me... Seki-chan?**_

_**PN: You bet!**_

_**Tsuiseki: But I-**_

_**PN: Go fantasize about Grimmjow**_

_**Tsuiseki: I'm not gay!**_

_**PN: Yeah, and Destiel isn't canon. Now go.**_

**Who should I save? Why? Tell me. **

**Any pairings? (No Yuri please.) Why? Tell me.**

**Review my little Ninja's!**

* * *

**NEW UPDATE: PLEASE READ LAST BIT SUPER IMPORTANT EDIT!  
**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS CHAPTER 5 UP BY SUNDAY!**


	5. Chance Encounters and New Meetings

**You know the drill. **

**I don't own Bleach yada, yada, etc, etc.**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW! ALSO RE-READ LAST CHAPTER MAJOR PLOT FIXES!  
**

**Kira:** No, seriously, fucking read it.

* * *

Kisuke sat me down, my Zanpakuto resting on my knees. He had helped me shed my body, leaving it somewhere in the shop. We were currently sitting in the underground training cavern, its rocky orange terrain incredibly bright in real life. I had assumed the natural look of awe one gets when living their dream.

And then I got scissor-kicked in the face.

I skidded a few feet making a few tears in my Hakama. Darn.

"What the hell was that?" I whined as I stood.

Another kick, this one to the sternum, winded me and sent me flying. Another tear in my Hakama.

"Always keep your eyes on your opponent." A smiling Yuroichi said, disappearing once more.

And this began nearly a year of hell.

The next month was not easy. I trained as hard as I could, but it never seemed to be good enough. I was nearing the end of basic combat training, and I still hadn't touched on Kido. This wasn't as easy as all the high paced training montages and fanfiction made it out to be. On a completely unrelated note, Urahara had offered me a place to stay in exchange for working for him. It wasn't all that bad. I made decent money and I didn't have to work all that hard. Not to mention, Ururu and Jinta are absolutely adorable.

The only downside was Kira Tenshi.

He acted a lot as an older brother would, teasing me and reminding me of things I'd missed. He made working a little difficult as every time an attractive guy came in, the language he spouted was enough to change my skin red as a tomato. Like today.

_**"Damn! Did you see that guy's ass? I swear, you should seriously tap that or I will."**_

I clenched my teeth and ignored the idiocy he was spouting. I was seriously considering just giving him a Gigai so he would leave me alone. If you can do that, that is.

The front bell dinged, taking me away from organizing the inventory boxes. Seriously, who puts a box labeled 'fragile' upside down? Letting OCD part of my brain go for a moment, I got up and stretched my arms above my head. I turned around yawning.

"Hello and welcome to Urahara Shoten how can I help y-" I cut myself off upon opening my eyes.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood right in front of me, in all his protagonist glory. His orange eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me.

"I was looking for Kisuke Urhara. But- hey are you new here?" He asked, eyes filled with distrust. "You are... uh, from the society aren't you?" I internally screamed a bit. Here was Ichigo Kurosaki, right in front I my eyes. Remember your story, remember your story...

A pair of familiar hands wrapped around my shoulders, making me gasp. "He's just an unseated shinigami, who came to me for some human world experience. No need for interrogating the poor boy." Kisuke explained, shoving me forward slightly. "Say hello, Seki-chan."

I growled. The damn pervert and his suffixes. Ignoring the overwhelming urged to punch Kisuke in the face, instead opting for the chance to talk to Ichigo.

"Hi. My name's Tsuiseki Unmei, but you can call me Seki if you want. I'm less like and unseated shinigami and more like... well a intern really. Nice to meet you." I smiled, putting out my hand. Ichigo, returned the gesture, giving me a poker face rather than a smile.

"How old are you physically, kid?" I blushed at the ulterior meaning (that Kira profusely shouted) behind that sentence.

_**"Gaaaaaaaaaaay."**_ Kira shouted. _**"You're such a fucking Uke man."**_

_ "Fuck off. Besides I ship IchiRuki."_

"Er...15." I mumbled. That seemed about right. Ichigo nodded.

"Maybe you should apply to Karakura high? It'll help you... blend in more with the locals."

I nodded my head. I liked the sound of that. Maybe I could meet some of the soul reapers!

"Of course!" I said excitedly, I smile on my face. "I think I'll sign up right away!"

"Whatever. Just don't make a mess of my school! See ya!" He called as he walked out of the shop.

I had never been so excited in my life.

* * *

It's funny how had forgotten that waking up sucks. A lot.

My head felt as though someone had stuffed it with cotton. I yawned, stretching out like a cat. After a few more minutes of unintelligible noises and blurry eyesight, I managed to pry myself off the bed. Looking over at my clock, my eyes widened. Its was 8:50.

"Shit, I'm late!" I cried, jumping up.

I shed my purple pajamas, quickly grabbing my brand new uniform from the closet. It was simple, just a white shirt and grey slacks. I ran a brush through my silver hair as fast as I could, grunting in frustration as I hit a knot. I finished as quickly as I could, almost ripping out my hair in the process. I grabbed my bookbag as well as my lunch-kit. If I continued at this pace, I was going to make it on time.

_**"You forgot to brush your teeth dumbass."**_

I face-palmed and ran back inside, finishing what I had to do.

"Bye Urahara! Tell Yuroichi the catnip is in the silverware drawer!" I yelled into the shop.

So here I was, running to school late on my first day. My shoes were untied, I couldn't see properly and my head hurt. Fun.

And then I ran into someone.

"Ah!" The person gasped as they fell. It looked to be a female student from Karakura.

"I'm so sorry!" I tried to help the girl up.

"No! No! I'm so clumsy its probably my fault, no biggie." The girl said looking at me.

"I have to go! Sorry!" I cried, waving my arms as I ran away.

Hopefully I would make it in time.

* * *

I ran through the near empty hallway of Karakura high. I was out of breath, my legs burning. Why couldn't I have better endurance in this life? 30 seconds... 29 seconds...

I burst through the last door on my right, heavily breathing. I was wheezing really badly, my hair in my eyes. I looked up to see about 30 or so curious faces staring at me, as well as a bubbly teacher.

"I'm okay! I made it." I breathed, stumbling as I moved over to the teacher, placing a note from Kisuke on the stand. She smiled at me, her brown hair up in a bun.

"Oh hello. Are you the new student?" She questioned.

I shakily nodded, my breath returning.

"Okay everyone! We have to give a welcome to our newest student. He is not from Karakura so please be as helpful as you can!" Turning to me she asked, "Can you please introduced yourself?"

Oh. Right.

_**"Idiot."**_

"Hello. My name is Tsuiseki Unmei. I am new to Japan, so please bear with me. I hope I get to know all of you!" I said happily, my breath once again normal.

_**And by all you mean the main characters.**_

_"Shut up."_

**_You are such a fucking character whore. Did you know that?  
_**

**_"_**Unmei-san, please take a seat next to Ichigo. You both have odd hair colors." She cheered, taking me away from my inner argument.

I smiled and sat down. Looking up, I groaned, as she began to explain some thing about x\y being square root of 16. I still hate math. Joy. I'll just wait for lunch then. At least interesting stuff happens then.

_**"CHARACTER WHORE!"**_

_"Oh, shut up Kira."_

* * *

"So, I guess you're going to hang out my friends and I for a while right? Until you... find your mission?" Ichigo asked me nonchalantly as we left the classroom.

"Guess so!" I replied happily.

He just sighed. The hallways passed quickly, faces blurring as we briskly in walked by. The halls were very crowded, but being behind Ichigo had it perks. He split those hallways like the freaking red sea. We made our way to the roof, where I knew I would meet the rest of the human crew. The outside air hit my face, whipping my long hair around me.

_"Man, I really need to get a hair tie."_

**_"That would be rather helpful."_**

_"Maybe I could do the Kanda hairstyle? You know, bangs in the front, high ponytail..."  
_

**_"I like the sound of that."_**

"Excuse me miss you are?" A voice interrupted.

I turned slightly to see Uryu Ishida staring at me, followed by several other people I recognized. I blushed.

"Uh... Sorry. I'm a boy." I stuttered, embarrassed.

It seems I was not the only one.

"Oh! My apologies..." He trailed off, slightly red.

"No worries. Its not the first time that's happened. I'm Tsuiseki. But please, just call me Seki." I said addressing the rest. That is, until an orange haired someone caught my eye.

"Oh!" The person exclaimed, shock imminent on their face. "It was you who I ran into this morning!"

I internally facepalmed. I had ran straight into Orihime Inoue and I hadn't even known.

_**"Smooth Casnova."**_

"Oh Kami, I'm so sorry!" I said, running to her, bowing politely. "I had no idea! I was just late so I had to run other wise I would have made a terrible first impression and then you would all have hated me and I would be-"

"No, no! It's fine!" She replied kindly, grey eyes shimmering with delight.

"Anyway Seki, these are my friends." Ichigo interrupted. "Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru."

I smiled warmly and waved. Ishida just pushed his glasses further up his face. Chad was pretty quiet, as usual. However, Tatsuki seemed to be assessing me, almost sizing me up. In fact, it was starting to freak me out a little.

"Hey!" Keigo cried, getting my attention. "I know you're new here so listen up! No hitting on our beautiful Orihime-chan and her," He perversely glanced at her chest, "Lovely assets~"

I sweatdropped. Tatsuki and Chizuru both punched him in the head.

"You pervert!" Tatsuki yelled. "I will _end_ you."

"Yeah!" Chizuru affirmed. "Orihime is sooo mine." She got a dirty looked from a certain black haired girl.

"Oh get off it Tatsuki!" Keigo whined. "You're just jealous that you don't have a chest like hers!"

I don't even want to begin to describe the pure horror of what happened after that. Let's just say Keigo wasn't exactly walking very well after that.

"So!" Orihime said, turning to me once more. "How do you know Ichigo?"

I didn't know how to answer that while the 4 normal people were there.

"One of Kisuke's friends." Ichigo explained. The others seemed to get the implacations.

And as we all sat down for lunch, I had a feeling that these people were going to be way better friends than I had ever had before.

Now where the hell _was_ my lunch?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

***Looks up from typing*  
**

**Oh. Hai.**

**So, PopcornNinja here. Important news!**

**I edited everything. Every chapter. I realize the last chapter's ending was both rushed and OOC, so I fixed it. Please, try to take the time to go back and re-read. Also, thank you all for the lovely reviews! You've given me plenty of shipping options and plot suggestions!  
**

**Even though, after all that the winner is:**

**Grimmjow x Seki!  
**

**Apologies to the others who supplied fantastic others. Special responses to some of the reviews:**

**Kleny Gingerhead: I agree that those ships are indeed fabulous! Yumachika and Ikkaku are just meant to be *sighs*. Although, Kira Tenshi will be a BROTHER figure to our darling Seki-Chan. And yes, Yaoi forever my fantastic friend.**

**Zero Von Hellsing: I do think that should happen! The next year in which Seki is training will be less focused on training and more forming bonds with the characters. Also, do you thing Shirosaki should know the secret? You tell me!**

**Eziali: Sorry I'm not using your ships. Great suggestions though!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Also, just wondering:**

**Which Espada am I going to save?**

**You tell me!**

**(But seriously, I hope Nnoitora burns in the depths of hell that little shit.)**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
